


velvet and teddy bear cotton

by huang_s



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: A Kiss, Best Friends to Lovers, Fluff, M/M, chensung - Freeform, markrenhyuck if you squint, nomin, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 10:17:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14767706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huang_s/pseuds/huang_s
Summary: everyone knows, including them.





	velvet and teddy bear cotton

a poetic characterisation 

 

lee jeno was an exuberant person; it was a natural personality trait. he was generally showing his crescent moon eye smiles and upturned lips, it’s what made him the most beautiful. he was velvety, as a person. his sadness was rarely on show for the rest of the world, and jaemin clicked with him perfectly.  
na jaemin was soft. his smiles weren’t as bright, ususally, but they were there. his hands were usually hidden by his too big sweaters, or jeno’s own. he could be described as being more teddy bear cotton, just like the brown hoodie he owns (its jeno’s favourite, he thinks jaemin looks the most cute, but jaemin doesn’t need to know that). his features were much less sharp than his best friend’s- their appearances were striking.   
jeno was never particularly affectionate- not with anyone that wasn’t jaemin, that is. the kisses on the forhead and cheeks and the dancing fingertips and the back hugs in their shared apartment were reserved for jaemin only. he tended to keep to himself around the other five boys, his hands always occupied by jaemin’s own or his arms around the younger’s middle.   
jaemin, however, thrived on skinship. after he met jeno three years prior, he didn’t really initiate it with anyone other than him, but he would never decline donghyuck hanging off his arm or giving him a kiss on the hair when he stayed over and decided he would be the one giving jaemin the warmth that night. he tended to be the one who preferred to receive it, crawling over to jeno’s lap and settling himself between his thighs on a night when the older would be scrolling on his phone or tapping his cheek in front of his best friend’s face as a hint. jeno was no man to decline jaemin of his desires, and he really just wanted to see the younger smile.   
it got to a point in the friendship where jaemin didn’t even have to ask. jeno would absentmindedly run his hands through jaemin’s soft brown hair, or text jaemin from a room away and tell him to get your ass in my bed and let me cuddle you, or even just have a hand on his shoulder or thigh. it acted as assurance to jaemin, who was surprisingly insecure.   
their dynamics may not look like a typical friendship from the outside eye, but to them, it was perfect.

 

it was saturday, thankfully. it was mid winter, so it was still dark when jaemin woke up. it was a morning where his bed was calmingly warm, with the added heat of the dark haired boy behind him who had his hands linked on his front. jeno had told jaemin he was going to sleep early the night before, leaving jaemin in the living area until he got bored. he didn’t feel like sleeping by himself, so he clambered into jeno’s bed at about one, finding the other asleep. he had placed his head on the others chest, as to hear his heartbeat, as carefully as he could to not wake him up. he looked the most at ease when he was asleep.  
jaemin twisted around to see the still sleeping figure. he began tracing his features with his fingertips, dancing along his cheekbones, his eyes. he brushed his nose, and the elder scrunched his face up. a smile was brought to his face, outlining the structure of his best friend’s lips. jeno pressed a kiss to the pads of his fingers, jaemin leaning forward to return one to his cheek.  
“morning, sunshine,” jeno murmured in his sleep induced voice, bringing jaemin’s hand to rest on his face and holding it there with his own.   
“hm, morning,” jaemin watched as jeno fluttered his eyes open.  
“time is it?”   
“no idea, i haven’t been up long. you hungry?” jaemin asked.  
jeno groaned, bringing his and from his face and squeezing jaemin to his body, “five minutes. too early.”  
“alright, you big baby. no need to crush me,” jaemin let out exaggerated gasps for air. jeno chuckled in his ear before loosening his grip, but not completely. when he relaxed, his breathing evened out once again. jaemin sighed. he pressed his lips to the bleached haired boy once more, before deciding to sleep again himself.   
they could get food later.

 

it was around noon, and jaemin had work to do. he had about three unfinished papers, which was all he’d been thinking about. his laptop was open in front of him, jeno noted it was an english literature paper. the elder brought him coffee and settled next to him. his arm was around jaemin as soon as he sat down, who instinctively practically melted to his touch. jaemin’s legs were splayed out next to him and his head fell to jeno’s shoulder.  
“come on, nana. have a break for me.”  
“but i’m nearly done-“ he began as he craned his head up to meet the elders eyes. jeno hummed in response, a frown on his face.  
“you can finish if after you’ve had a break. just five minutes, you’ve been at it for two hours.” jaemin sighed, leaning further into jeno.  
“fine. if i lose my thought, it’s your fault.”

it was past four now. jaemin had miraculously finished two papers with no help from jeno, who kept pestering him for cuddles and random breaks to watch an episode of whatever he was watching on netflix. jaemin can’t say he minded, though- he knew jeno was only trying to stop him from overworking himself (it was necessary, really. jaemin isn’t the best at looking after himself when it comes to being absorbed in his work, and jeno made sure he would be there to assist him when the younger made himself pass out from not eating a few months back).   
he told himself he’d finish the other one on sunday, and told jeno they should invite their other friends over. it might be nice to all have a sleepover, they haven’t done that in a while.

seven boys were splayed across the apartment living room. mark and donghyuck were sat on one sofa, donghyuck purposely trying to annoy the older boy by poking his face while staring up at him from where his head lay in his lap, but mark had the smallest of the fondest smiles on his face. everyone was so loud, though. chenle and jisung made everyone loud. the conversations somehow had everyone spread into different groups: jaemin, mark, renjun and donghyuck were sat on one sofa, jeno and the two demons sat on the chairs at the other end of the room. renjun thought it would be a lovely idea to bring jeno into the conversation, naturally.  
“so, jaemin. how’s jeno?”  
“uh, fine? ask him yourself, he’s like six steps away,” jaemin was beyond confused.  
“no, jaem. he means, hows jeno?” donghyuck supplies helpfully (not at all).  
“i don’t understand what you’re asking me.”  
“have you accepted the fact that you’re in love with him yet?” renjun asked, exasperated.  
“is it obvious?” jaemin breathed out a laugh.  
“what? so you— you are?” mark’s eyes widened.  
“yeah?”  
“how come you—!” donghyuck was surprisingly shocked.  
“you never asked, hyuckie.” as if on cue, jeno slid behind jaemin, snaking his arms around his hips loosely. he pressed a feather light kiss against his temple, asking renjun what the topic of conversation was. jaemin shot his older friend a glare when he opened his mouth, and renjun isn’t that evil.   
“uh, what we’re gonna order for dinner. hyuck said pizza, but i said no because we ate that last week.”  
“hm, true.”

 

by the time night came around, donghyuck was hugging into jaemin. jaemin had his own arms around him, snuggling up into his side. jeno felt a... feeling, but quickly ignored it when jaemin sent a smile his way.   
“hmh, jaem, up. i need a drink.” jaemin pouted when he let go, missing the warmth of someone else. when donghyuck left the room, jeno was quick to go over to jaemin. he didn’t sit down at first, but he did lay a hand on jaemin’s face. the younger nuzzled into it, and jeno couldn’t help but be reminded of a puppy, especially since he was wearing that teddy bear jacket.  
“cute.”  
“get a room, oh my god,” jisung whined, even though chenle was sat in his lap and they weren’t much better at all. jeno just flopped down next to his best friend, pulling him on top of him. the younger giggled when he felt jeno’s breath on his neck, “tickles.”  
“good,” his lips curled into one of jaemin’s favourites and he kissed his pulse point.  
“can we keep this sfw? can we please keep this sfw?” renjun looked over to them, rolling his eyes when he saw the fluttering kisses being left all over jaemin’s throat and collarbones. donghyuck walked in with a mug in his hand, joining in with rolling his eyes.   
“replaced me already?”   
“sorry, hyuckie.” the golden boy sat himself on mark’s thighs instead, basking in the “hmph” the eldest gave him.   
“come to me when jaemin isn’t available? i see how it is, lee,” mark’s tone was joking.  
“oh, yes. id much rather cuddle with jaemin than my own boyfriend. definitely.”  
“why are all of my friends gay? why are all of my friends gay and in relationships? why aren’t i in a relationship?” renjun was looking around the room at how sickeningly adorable they all were. his heart swelled, regardless.   
“we’re not together, junnie. you’re welcome to join us though!” jaemin said with a bright smile from the couch, jeno still had his head buried into his neck.   
“but i don’t wanna share you, nana,” jeno’s lips formed a pout when he looked up, using his hands to comb through the younger boy’s hair.  
“i think i’ll pass on that one, nana.”   
“ah, shut up.”

 

everyone was asleep by two. everyone, except jaemin and jeno. jaemin was splayed on top of jeno’s body, who was humming a tune with his arms wrapped somewhat securely around his friends waist.   
“sing to me,” jaemin mumbled, his eyes falling heavy.   
“hm?”  
“sing to me.”   
who was jeno to say no?

jaemin was asleep by the end of the first song, his position rearranged. instead of being on top of him, he was curled up into his side on the sofa, the closest to the back on jeno’s left. his head was under the dark haired boy’s chin, who made sure he had a secure grip around him. sleep wasn’t coming to him.   
“you are absolutely whipped,” renjun muttered from where he was being spooned by mark in his sleep on the floor, dark eyes shining in amusement.  
“shut up.”  
“it’s so obvious, and he still doesn’t think you’re in love with him as much as he is you.”  
“what— you know what, goodnight, jun.”  
“nighty night,” he curled himself into the older boy behind him.   
jisung and chenle were on the other couch, still sat up and chenle’s head on jisung’s shoulder, the younger boy’s leaning on top. chenle’s mouth was open slightly, and this was the only time the other five boys would ever get some peace with those two.  
jeno fell asleep quite quickly— it was only because he hadn’t closed his eyes yet.

when the two woke up, they were surrounded by their friends, giggling with mussed hair from sleep. they were sat in front of the sofa until they woke up.  
jeno curled himself around jaemin, attempting to bury his head into his neck as he began to stir, groaning slightly. the boys giggled even more, and jeno snapped his eyes open and rolled over, trying not to disturb jaemin as much as he could.   
“wakey wakey, lover boy,” donghyuck snickered, receiving a confused look from jeno.   
“renjun here told us about your beautiful voice, jeno.”  
“for fucks sake, it’s not that much of a big deal.”  
“just admit that you’re whipped for him, and then we’ll move onto renjun being cuddled by markhyuck yesterday.”  
“hey—“  
“i’m whipped for jaemin,” he looked them all dead in the eye while he said it, “i’m whipped for na jaemin.”  
“that’s good, i’m whipped for jeno,” a soft voice came from behind him. jeno’s eyes widened as he rolled over once more.  
“i—“  
“shut up, lee,” jaemin mumbled through half lidded eyes and a raw throat, pressing his lips to the elder’s slightly open ones. it didn’t take long for the others to adjust to it, placing his hand on the smaller’s jaw and stroking his thumb in his face. the other boys sat there in shock (except chenle and jisung, who sat there giggling still). they pulled away at the same time, their foreheads leaning against eachother’s. jeno laced his fingers with jeno’s, only to speak up:  
“so renjun, care to explain?”


End file.
